In the Forbidden Forest
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Slash featuring Severus Snape/Remus Lupin. An explorative short fic by request. Snape and Lupin have a confrontation in the Forbidden Forest that leads to an admission. M2M, Oral, Anal, More


**In the Forbidden Forest**

"Damn you to hell, Lupin!" Severus Snape snarled, firing a hex at the werewolf, Remus Lupin.

"Kiss my furry arse, Snape!" Lupin snarled back, blocking the hex and quickly firing one in return. Snape billowed out of the way and returned fire.

The dueling wizards were in the Forbidden Forest, and had come to blows because Lupin slapped the Wolfsbane potion out of Snape's hand when they began arguing about how Snape had purposely let slip that he was a werewolf to the students.

He had just left Hogwarts, but Snape still provided the potion to him under Albus' direction, but the dark wizard refused to deliver it to Lupin. So the wizard had to meet him privately on school grounds.

"You think yourself so much better than me!" Remus hissed at Snape as he ducked behind a tree just as Snape fired another blast at him.

"I think anyone is better than you, you moon-eyed mongrel!" the Potions master retorted, blocking Remus' return blast. "You are pathetic! Gutless! A follower! I've always believed that, you weak, sniveling dolt! You never had courage—or a thought of your own. You followed James like a pup on a lead fresh from obedience school—

Remus screamed insanely and suddenly charged Snape, both of their wands falling to the ground as they wrestled desperately

"And what were you, Snape? A dark, brooding, hateful—black-hearted fuck that reveled in his own misery, hissing threats and casting spells when our backs were turned—a blackguard and a bloody coward!"

"DON'T CALL ME COWARD!" Snape cried, spittle flying from his mouth as he threw Lupin face first on the ground and leapt on his back. "I'm more man than you'll ever be or ever have! You know this, Lupin! I know what you are—a bottom. James and Sirius both reamed you. You weren't their friend, you were their plaything. They joked about fucking a werewolf doggie style!"

Remus screamed and the two men struggled, robes flapping as Remus managed to turn over, Snape still on top of him, both of them grappling face to face, their eyes murderous, lips drawn back from their teeth, bodies straining and entwined as each let their rage out upon the other.

"I'm probably the first person you've ever confronted in your pitiful, miserable life as a man. It's easier as a werewolf—and you're too cowardly for that, dosing yourself month after month in an attempt to dull your instincts, to curb your animal nature instead of accepting the beast within you," Snape hissed down at him.

Remus stopped struggling and stared up at the dark wizard, his chest rising and falling. He could feel Snape's heart beating fast against his own as he lay on top of him, his lank black hair curtaining his pale face as his dark eyes glittered down at him. Suddenly, Snape pressed his groin down against Remus' pelvis and ground against him in an unmistakable way, his expression harsh.

"When I learned what you were for James and Sirius, those—those arrogant bastards—I wanted you—I wanted to show you I was better than them in every way—" he said, his voice a silken growl. "I saw your werewolf form—feral, beautiful—deadly. So different from the sniveling wizard you are. It haunted me—you haunted me, Lupin. What would it feel like to have such power submit to me?"

Snape black eyes went hard as diamond.

"I've hated you for wanting you. Even after all these years, with James nothing but dust and bones, and Sirius the gods know where, I lust after you, you bloody werewolf. The very sight of you makes me feel as if needles are pricking my skin—and there is no relief save one—"

"Let me up, Snape," Lupin said, his voice quavering, his eyes wet and a strange expression on his face.

Snape stared down at him, unmoving for a moment before he rose to his knees, still straddling the wizard. Remus rose to his elbows and they looked at each other, Snape's face still contorted.

"My admittance to you doesn't change anything, Lupin. My sexual attraction to you doesn't make me any less of a man."

There was a hesitant, unsure quality in Snape's voice even as he made the statement. It was as if he were trying to convince himself of the truth of that fact.

"No. It doesn't. Now, let me up," Remus said quietly

Snape rose to his feet and watched Lupin stand up. He brushed off his robes, then walking over to his fallen wand. Snape quickly retrieved his own. Then they stood facing each other, wands at their sides, silent and unmoving.

"It's only because I know James and Sirius had you—otherwise—otherwise there would be no attraction for me."

Snape's eyes glazed over and he stopped speaking, his Adam's apple rising and falling rapidly as he swallowed down his emotion.

"I knew about it," Lupin said, studying the dark wizard. "I've always known, Snape."

Snape looked up at him sharply, his beak-like nose wrinkled terribly as he snarled.

"You knew no such thing! I never once acted in a manner that indicated anything but deepest scorn for you."

"I'm a werewolf. Even in my human state, my senses are intensified. I could smell your desire for me whenever you were in my presence," he said softly. "I knew why you treated me as you did. You couldn't come to terms with what you felt, so you lashed out at me. You tried everything to make me react violently, stand up for myself, and challenge you with a physical confrontation. When I didn't take the bait, you did all you could to sabotage me and make me pay for attracting you. You made it so I couldn't continue to stay at Hogwarts so you'd be free of me and your desire."

Snape said nothing as Lupin continued.

"But you aren't free, are you, Snape? You still have to see me because of the Wolfsbane potion. You hate that, don't you?"

"Yesssss," Snape hissed at him, hating the hunger coursing through him as he looked at the tall, lank wizard and his gentle, knowing eyes.

Lupin had always been kind and compassionate, often trying to get the others to leave him alone, but they never listened. Lupin would sadly watch, but not participate as they tortured the dark wizard. Snape used to stare at him sometimes when James and Sirius were doing something awful to him magically.

"I wonder why you haven't used an Unforgivable to ease your torment, Snape. You've felt this way for years. You are not a scrupulous man. An Imperious and an Obliviate would have served you well. You wouldn't have gone to Azkaban were you successful."

"I wanted you to know it was me and to remember it was me," Snape said in a low voice. "I wanted you—willing like you were for Potter and Black. Rape would not have provided that kind of satisfaction. I want more than to plug your hole, Lupin. I want—"

Snape's voice faltered again.

"What? What do you want?" Lupin demanded.

Snape's dark eyes drifted over him, then met his eyes. The wizard's mouth tightened for a moment, then he spun and began to walk away.

"To get away from you!" he hissed.

Lupin moved quickly, quicker than any human should be able to move, blocking Snape's path, grabbing his wrist so he couldn't fire his wand at him. This started another scuffle.

"Let me go!" Snape hissed through clenched teeth.

"I won't!" Lupin hissed back at him, driving him back toward a tree, and pressing Snape back against the trunk. Snape's face contorted with rage.

"Get off of me, you foul beast!" he yelled. "You bloody animal!"

Suddenly, the werewolf closed the distance between them, coming in full contact with Snape's thin frame. Hard body pressed against hard body, Snape froze as he felt the wizard's erection resting against his own organ. His face contorted as he began to throb in response to contact with the wizard. Lupin felt the telltale pulse of arousal as Snape began to swell and looked into his eyes.

"You run so hot and cold, Snape," the werewolf said softly. "You're so verbally abusive. Do you think you can fool me? Do you really believe that I believe you hate me? You don't. You want to hate me, but you can't hate me. It's difficult to hate something you covet so badly. It's best to accept that, Severus. I know all about acceptance."

Snape stiffened at Lupin's familiar use of his given name.

"I didn't say you could use my name, Lupin," he snarled at the wizard, still aware of how he felt against him, still hard and turned on, trying to maintain his cool. He was going to push him away, like he did his lust time after time.

"You didn't say I could do this, either," Lupin purred, covering Snape's mouth with his own.

* * *

A/N: First, Happy New Year to everyone. This is a wide deviation in my writing and is actually in response to a reader asking me to add a Snape/Lupin short to my Naughty Snippets collection of kinky animated fanfics I do. I'm not sure I can animate this, but I became curious to see if I could write slash that could be arousing, because, well I'm not really into slash. I've written it, but it's always been Snape dominating Harry in some way. It was like revenge more than attraction. This is the first time I'm writing Snape attracted to another man sexually. It's exploratory and will in no way replace the HG/SS I love. Still, I thought I'd share it and get opinions. Thanks for reading.


End file.
